


Happy Birthday Chikara!

by The_Ghost_King



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Happy birthday Ennoshita, Kinda, M/M, Weird, birthday fic, bit OOC, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghost_King/pseuds/The_Ghost_King
Summary: A birthday drabble for our favourite Ennoshita Chikara





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is short and a little weird and kinda terrible but please enjoy.

Ennoshita Chikara was a plain guy. Nothing special, no one too important. Just another second year boy at Karasuno High school, who just so happened to be part of the volleyball team. The team going to nationals to represent Miyagi Prefecture. So yeah, he was no one special. Because it's not as if he had played in any of the games (except for the one against Wakunan) He had essentially just cheered from the side-lines awaiting the points to come. Nothing special.  
Tanaka Ryuunosuke would fight anyone who dared to even think that, though. To him Chikara was anything but plain. To him Chikara was powerful. No one had the strength Chikara possessed. No one could keep their asses in gear like him (except maybe Daichi but Chikara was still great so). No one could understand the weak like he did. No one could really understand all the underlying stress and worries of the players to the degree he could because he had been the one to walk away (that doesn’t make him a coward, Tanaka would fight anyone who dared to call Chikara a coward). He proved himself, that’s what Chikara had done. He had proven himself worthy in that one Wakunan match. He had proven himself worthy by not breaking and doing his best and just wishing and hoping and eventually, succeeding.   
That’s what he had done and Tanaka was proud of him for that and he took every opportunity to tell Chikara that. Whenever he came over, with every kiss pressed to his mouth, with every breath Tanaka Ryuunosuke told Ennoshita Chikara that he was unimaginably precious, powerful and worthy of loving.  
So it was only natural that he organised this birthday party for him, right?  
Chikara thought that they would just go out to a nearby restaurant and then maybe cuddle over at his house. He wasn’t expecting to be blindfolded the moment they stepped out of the restaurant, shoved into a car and driven to some random place. To say that he was pissed was quite the severe understatement.  
The surprise awaiting him made him forget about the hell he went through to get there though. Tanaka had booked an swimming pool and set up food and drinks, lights, flags, balloons, the whole deal.  
“Everyone pitched in, it wasn’t all on me, not really. We just thought I’d be good to do something for our future captain’s birthday.”  
“If you think that this’ll make me have any kind of soft spot for you guys then you are gravely mistaken but thanks non the less guys.” Chikara smiled and the party started. If he thanked Tanaka profusely later with added ‘I love you’s ’ and kisses than no one needed to know, right?

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIKARA


End file.
